¡Neji, otanjōbi omedetō!
by YueDark
Summary: Odiaba su cumpleaños. Tenten siempre estaba para ayudarlo, mas él no la veia. —¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡ALEJATE DE ÉL! ¡ES MIO, SOLO MIO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE LO TOQUES! Yo te he matado ¡Lo siento! Me salvaste la vida y no pude hacer nada por ti.


**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**La historia es de mi completa autoría. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

_Canción: "Réquiem Inari" de Lisa Komine._

_._

**¡Neji, otanjōbi omedetō!**

**.**

Los días en la aldea de Konoha se volvían más y más eternos. El cielo mostraba colores grises, las nubes bloqueaban los rayos de un cálido sol. Acompañando en su dolor al genio de la familia Hyuuga. A pesar de ser un día especial para él, tal como el cielo se mostraba, de esa forma se sentía su corazón. La mayoría de las personas celebraban con un entusiasmo infinito el día de su cumpleaños. Mas en su caso, no era así.

Era un año mas que pasaba en aquella soledad. Tenía amigos, además de su familia. Pero no se sentía feliz, algo le faltaba, y no tenia claro lo que era. En otras ocasiones había experimentado la sensación de vacio. Y justo en ese día, esa sensación lo invadía con mayor fuerza. Preguntando al viento el porque de su miserable existencia.

Sus amigos trataban siempre de animarlo, ya fuera comprándole obsequios, o tal vez organizando una pequeña fiesta. Cosa que le desagradaba por completo. A él ese tipo de cosas nunca le habían gustado. O más bien las había olvidado, dejado en el pasado, en su infancia. Y es que solo cuatro cumpleaños había festejado, feliz, junto a su querido Padre Hizashi Hyuuga. Tanto tiempo trascurrió que paulatinamente se olvido por completo de aquello.

Y era precisamente lo que lo torturaba, el recuerdo de solo haber sido feliz tan poco tiempo, lo martirizaba. Cada 3 de Julio era lo mismo, se sentaba en el pasto de algún campo de entrenamiento, y miraba el cielo reviviendo en su mente cada uno de los recuerdos vividos con su padre. Eso era lo que no lo dejaba feliz, el hecho de no poder olvidarlo y continuar adelante. Se dedicaba a perseguir un pasado lejano, que en un instante se esfumaba junto a su razonamiento.

Permaneció inmóvil toda la mañana, sumergido en la revolución de pensamientos que invadían su cabeza. Cuando llego el medio día, el cielo daba signos de obscuridad absoluta. Sumido en un extraño pensamiento, camino sin un rumbo determinado. Llegando a la cima de una impresionante cascada. Observo con detenimiento el paisaje que sus ojos captaban. Un par de pájaros volaron asustados, cuando sin mas dejo caer su cuerpo directo al agua. Si quiera fue capaz de caer bien, pues su cabeza golpeo en una roca dejándolo inconsciente.

Tenten caminaba confundida, estaba segura que Neji permanecería en aquel lugar como todos sus cumpleaños, mas cuando llego al sitio, no lo encontró. Su corazón empezó a latir con mayor fuerza, un sentimiento de vacio la invadió a ella también. Ese lugar despedía un aura de tristeza infinita. Su corazón dio un vuelco, ese sentimiento le decía que algo no andaba bien. Corrió en busca de su amigo. A pesar de que el tiempo los había convertido en mejores amigos, una parte del corazón de Neji no se derretía por más esfuerzos que ella realizara. Cada año lo veía desde la lejanía, observaba su sufrimiento, pero algo la detenía de correr hacia el y curar su dolor. Quizás esa capa de frialdad.

Esta vez corrió con más fuerza, su respiración se agitaba, y sus ojos se rozaron un poco. El viento le hacia mas difícil su labor. Corrió desesperada, buscándolo a él. Sus labios mordía levemente tratando de clamarse, y de vez en cuando temblaban. Llevo una mano a su pecho logrando contener la respiración, esta vez sus ojos soltaron unas cuantas gotitas cristalinas. Sus ojos se dilataron cuando el aquella cascada Neji caía en picada. No pudo siquiera moverse, se paralizo. Cuando por fin su cuerpo reacciono, logro sacar un grito ensordecedor.

—¡NEJIIIIIIII!— Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, y se lanzo al agua. El grito llego a oídos de las bestias verdes de Konoha, que rondaban el lugar, así que de inmediato corrieron al lugar. Cuando llegaron, vieron como el Hyuuga yacía tendido en la tierra, y como Tenten permanecía de pie, pero mantenía la cabeza humillada.

—Tenten, ¿Qué sucedió? Hay que llevar a Neji al hospital— Le decía su Sensei, al tiempo que trataba de acercarse a su alumno. Lee permanecía atento a la situación mas no dijo nada.

—No se acerquen— Advirtió la castaña. Dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas saladas de su rostro. Levanto la mirada dirigiéndola al cuerpo de Neji. Después cubrió su cara con ambas manos y de dejo caer al suelo llorando. Lee la miro enojado, y notablemente confuso.

—No digas tonterías Tenten. Hay que hacer algo rápido, no vez que esta sangrando de la cabeza— Le dijo Lee acercándose a Neji para poder actuar rápido.

—¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!— Tenten rápidamente se acerco a Neji y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del opalino, abrazándose a su cuerpo. —¡ES MIO, SOLO MIO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE LO TOQUES!— Lee y Gai, la miraron impactados. Tenten comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. —¡NOOOO! ¡NEJI!

—Tranquilízate Tenten— Le dijo Gai, mirando como su alumna lloraba amargamente. Lee se acerco con cuidado a ella, y la tomo del hombro.

—Vámonos de aquí Tenten. Llevemos a Neji al hospital— Trato de removerla del cuerpo del opalino. De inmediato Tenten reacciono.

—¡NO! ¡NEJI! ¡NO! ¡SUELTAME! Hahaha…— La chica no paraba de llorar. Lee la miraba muy triste.

—Tenten…

—¡NEJI!— Lee la separo de Neji, y Gai rápidamente se lo llevo al hospital. Tenten estaba trastornada. Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, y sus ojos bañados en lágrimas se perdían en la nada. Lee miraba a su amiga, muy preocupado. De un momento a otro Tenten se dejo caer al suelo, abrazándose si misma.

_No hay final para ti en este mundo._

_Duerme, mi amado._

—Yo…Yo te he matado… lo siento ¡Lo siento!— Tenten comenzó a lamentarse, ante la triste mirada de Lee. —Aunque yo aparecí, no pude hacer nada. Solo observe… No debiste morir en ese lugar.

_Tu vida se ha ido._

_Tú naciste y tú viviste._

—Nunca pude devolverte nada… Me salvaste la vida una vez… y no pude darte nada a cambio. Soy… una inútil.

_Recitaras la canción de la esperanza, ¿No es así?_

_Durante toda la eternidad._

—No sirvo para nada. No pude hacer nada…

—¿Que estas diciendo Tenten? Reacciona— Lee trataba de despertar a Tenten del sueño que la envolvía. La tomo de ambos hombros y la zarandeo con fuerza. Los ojos de la chica perdieron su brillo, mirando a la nada. Como hipnotizada, se encontraba. Ya desesperado Lee le lanzo una fuerte bofetada. —Déjate de estupideces. Neji todavía esta vivo. Levántate, vamos al hospital— Le tomo de la mano y corrieron hacia el lugar destinado.

_Ofrezco estas lágrimas_

_Y palabras de un nuevo amor._

Ambos jóvenes llegaron hasta el hospital muy agitados. Al entrar encontraron a Gai, y a la familia de Neji en la sala de espera. Hiashi mantenía los ojos cerrados, y de vez en cuando suspiraba. Las hermanas Hyuugas se mantenían abrazadas, y de vez en cuando Hanabi soltaba una lágrima. Inmediatamente Lee se acerco a preguntar a Gai que era lo que habían dicho los médicos.

—Que ha pasado Gai-sensei?

—Pues no mucho. Se lo llevaron a urgencias. Lo único que dijeron es que tiene un severo trauma en la cabeza. Además que trago bastante agua. Ahora mismo Tsunade-sama lo esta atendiendo— El maestro de mallas verdes caminaba de un lado a otro esperando la hora en que les llamaran.

Lee se acerco a Tenten, que parecía haber recobrado un poco la razón.

—¿Que fue lo que paso Tenten? ¿Por qué estas así?— La miro con dulzura. Tenten negó con la cabeza. Solo atino a abrazar al chico pelinegro.

—No lo se Lee. El pánico me invadió. Lo vi… lo vi… estaba tan triste y yo no pude ayudarlo. Yo lo vi… lo vi…— se apretó mas al cuerpo de Lee, y el correspondió a su abrazo. Tenten cerró los ojos.

_Gracias por los días de bendiciones, _

_En mis sueños._

—¿Qué fue lo que viste Tenten? Dímelo. Por favor…— Le insistió, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, que por tanto ajetreo se había soltado.

—Vi cuando salto… su mirada perdida, y lágrimas resbalaban de su rostro. Parecía tan solo, aun a pesar que me tiene a mí…— apretó los ojos evitando derramar mas lagrimas. —Aun cuando yo estoy a su lado, creo que no he logrado entrar en su corazón. La distancia que no separa es enorme. Me siento triste, frustrada, molesta. Por más que intento ayudarlo, mis esfuerzos no sirven de nada. Soy una inútil…— Comenzó a sollozar. —Soy una… inútil…

_Doy gracias por habernos conocido._

_Durante toda la eternidad._

Lee no supo ni que decirle, solo la abrazo con mas fuerza. Tenten temblaba, y hundía su rostro en el pecho de él. El tiempo pasó, nadie les decía nada. Hasta que ya por la noche Tsunade salió de la sala de urgencias. A paso lento se acerco a Hiashi, Tenten solo vio como movía sus labios sin ser capaz de entender sus palabras. Hiashi hizo una reverencia, y se volvió a sentar. Tsunade se acerco a Tenten y Rock Lee.

—No se preocupen. Esta estable. Lo único que no sabemos es cuando va a despertar. Puede ser mañana o dentro de una semana. Pero todo va a estar bien— Sonrió. Tenten al igual que ella sonrió levemente, antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

De ese suceso había transcurrido 5 días. El 8 de julio mostraba uno de los más cálidos días. El sol brillaba a todo su esplendor, y el cielo azul resplandecía hermoso. Poco a poco la luz se coló por su ventana, interrumpiendo su sueño. Sus ojos abrió lentamente, miro el blanco techo de la habitación. Una sensación extraña se apodero de ella, la calidez de un cuerpo la lleno por completo. Y su pequeña mano era envuelta por otra, trasmitiéndole su calor. Trato de mirar a quien le trasmitía tal sensación, mas la luz resplandecía intensamente, y por un momento no logro enfocar los orbes color luna que la miraban fervientemente. Se tallo un poco los ojos, para después distinguir la sonrisa más hermosa que sus castaños ojos habían visto jamás.

Sin decir nada Neji se abrazo al cuerpo de la kunoichi. Entre sus brazos estrechaba a Tenten, quien mas confundida no podia estar, pero correspondió mas muestra de afecto. Sin separarse siquiera Neji hablo en el odio a Tenten.

—Perdóname— Tenten se estremeció de sobre manera, y abrió los ojos sorprendida. —Lo siento…— Mencionaba el opalino con dificultad. Tenten se separo de él con dificultad.

—¿Por qué lo haces?— Neji la miro confundido. —¿Por qué te disculpas?… Si soy yo la que te debe una disculpa. No fui capaz de ayudarte…— humillo la cabeza, un tanto triste. Neji levanto de la barbilla es rostro de la castaña. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Neji mostro una mirada que derretiría a cualquiera.

—No… Lee me conto todo. El culpable de todo fui yo, porque a pesar de tenerte a mi lado nunca llegue a ver todo lo que hacías por mí. Nunca llegue a ver que tú siempre has estado a mi lado, que estas ahí por mí. Lo siento mucho Tenten…— y se acerco a ella y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla. De inmediato Tenten se sonrojo. Ambos sonrieron.

Tenten comenzó a buscar por todos lados un objeto.

—¿Qué haces?— Le dijo Neji cuando ella trato de levantarse. —Todavía estas débil— Tenten lo ignoro, y se puso de pie para tomar de entre sus ropas, que reposaban en una silla, una pequeña cajita.

—Eso debería decirlo yo. Mírate… tienes una herida muy grave y andas aquí. Seguro que Tsunade-sama te regañara— Neji hizo cara de ofendido. Se acerco al ojiperla. —Toma— Le extendió el paquete de color blanco.

—¿Y esto?…— Neji lo tomo extrañado.

—**¡Neji, otanjōbi omedetō!— **grito con euforia, logrando que Neji casi se quedara sordo. El Hyuuga abrió la cajita, y vio una esclava de plata, sencilla pero muy bonita. —Espero que te guste. Aquí atrás le grabe esto…— le mostro la parte posterior que decía:

"_Un verdadero amigo es quien te toma de la mano y te toca el corazón"._

Neji sonrió, y contagio a Tenten.

—Yo te la pongo— se apresuro a decir la castaña, y ato con cuidado la esclava en la muñeca izquierda del Hyuuga. Neji observo el obsequio en su mano., y volvió a sonreír.

—Yo también tengo un obsequió para ti Tenten— Se acerco a ella. Tenten lo miro confundida, pero se emociono. —Cierra los ojos— pidió, y ella obedeció. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella…

—Neji, ¿Qué e…— no termino de hablar pues Neji la había callado con un suave beso en los labios, que no tardo en corresponder. Y no hacían falta las palabras en ellos dos, con tan solo ese beso sus sentimientos salían a flote.

Ahora lo único que le hacia falta al Hyuuga, era mirar hacia el futuro, y dar un paso hacia delante. Y quien mejor para ayudarlo que Tenten su mejor amiga, quien le tomaba de la mano para andar hacia adelante, y la mujer que le había tocado el corazón, pues la amaba.

**FIN **

_Konnichiwa! ¿Que tal les pareció? Fue algo muy sencillo, con motivo del cumpleaños del sexi de Neji Hyuuga. Y también de uno de mis proyectos: "13 líneas para vivir". Trece one-shot de distintas parejas de Naruto, y cada uno con una línea de Gabriel García Márquez. Este es apenas el primero, pero pronto subiré los demás. _

_Lo subí hoy 2 de julio, porque mañana me será imposible publicarlo, espero no les moleste. _

_Me inspire en una experiencia personal, así que espero que les haya gustado. n_n_

_No se les olvide dejarme un Review, no importa si no tienen cuenta los anónimos también serán recibidos. Digan si les gusto, o no, alguna sugerencia, o cualquier cosa que quieran dejar. Por fis. _

_Bye bye._

_Saludos, Yue! =^.^=_


End file.
